Il Mostro di Edera
by Elipyon
Summary: Edera e il Mostro è liberamente tratto dal fumetto Kodomo no Omocha della maestra Miho Obana. Se non l'avete mai fatto, correte a leggerla, ne vale la pena! Sana e Hayama sono Edera e Daniele, due bambini molto diversi che un giorno...
1. Il Mostro della Quinta B

Daniele iniziò ad occupare i pensieri di Edi verso la fine di marzo.

In realtà i due si conoscevano già dall'inizio della scuola, ma non si erano mai confrontati sul serio.

Entrambi si erano iscritti alla quinta elementare del quartiere, trasferendosi da altre scuole. Edi all'epoca non era certo famosa come oggi, ma la sua faccia era già conosciuta grazie ad alcune pubblicità, e quindi attirava molto l'attenzione dei suoi nuovi compagni. Edi non era abituata alla grande città e alla nuova scuola, ma ci mise un tempo sorprendente breve a diventare la beniamina della classe. Il suo carattere allegro e intraprendente la contraddistingueva già.

Daniele, che l'anno precedente frequentava un istituto privato, stava in disparte quanto Edi attirava l'attenzione. Per i primi tempi rimase tranquillo e silenzioso; i bambini della classe lo dimenticarono presto, e l'unico che gli stava accanto era Enrico (che, scoprì poi Edi, era suo vicino di casa e lo conosceva da anni).

In realtà, nelle riunioni dei genitori si era già parlato molto di quel Daniele, di come era bocciato l'anno prima e di che genere di carattere avesse, ma poiché sua madre non frequentava le riunioni, Edi non ne seppe mai niente.

Verso la metà dell'autunno, Daniele sembrò svegliarsi. Iniziò ad avvicinare i maschi della classe uno alla volta, e rimase a lungo a parlare con ciascuno di loro. Parlava piano, quasi in un bisbiglio, e veniva ascoltato con avidità.

A scuola e nei dintorni iniziarono a verificarsi piccoli incidenti. Qualche oggetto sparito, qualche muro o prato rovinato. Capitava alla sera di vedere una banda di bambini maltrattare un cane o una vecchietta. I genitori e gli insegnanti ci misero molto a realizzare che erano i maschi della Quinta B a organizzare i vandalismi. Tutti i ragazzi furono puniti, ma, nonostante fosse evidente che il capo di tutti era Daniele, nessuno dei suoi compagni lo accusò.

Ai bambini fu impedito di continuare le loro scorribande, ma trovarono presto un nuovo passatempo. Fu ancora Daniele, ovviamente, a individuare tra gli insegnanti quelli più giovani e deboli. Il maltrattamento iniziò in sordina. I bambini non sembravano apprezzare le lezioni, si annoiavano, chiacchieravano. Iniziarono a prendere in giro le maestre, con sorrisi innocenti e occhi brillanti di cattiveria. Piano piano, le lezioni in classe di Edi diventavano tese. Quando Edi si rese conto della situazione, era appunto marzo.

Provò a interrogare le sue amiche, ed esse le parlarono di Daniele, che all'epoca tutti chiamavano "il mostro della Quinta B". Edi, che fin a quel momento non gli aveva prestato attenzione, iniziò ad osservarlo per capire che tipo fosse; non ne ricavò nulla. Mentre gli altri maschi lanciavano palline di carta ai maestri o strappavano i libri, lui se ne stava seduto in silenzio in fondo alla classe, leggendo o ascoltando musica. A volte rivolgeva una parola a Enrico, che stava accanto a lui. Per il resto, sembrava ignorare quello che lo circondava. Ma era lui a manovrare la classe, non c'era dubbio. Gli sguardi felici che gli rivolgevano i bambini, i sui occasionali cenni, lo confermavano. Edi scoprì di trovare molto irritante il comportamento di quel ragazzino. Fu in quel giorno che si ripromise di fargliela pagare.


	2. Pistole Giocattolo

Era appunto una mattina di fine marzo, e Edi non aveva affatto voglia di andare a scuola. Aveva dormito male, e oltretutto il solo pensiero di rivedere Daniele le faceva saltare i nervi. Ci vollero molte preghiere e la promessa di una colazione a base di nutella per farla alzare. Finalmente, fece il suo ingresso assonnato nel salotto, facendosi accogliere da un bacio di Mariuccia e da una tavola imbandita.

"La mamma?" domandò Edi.

"È già a lavoro, cara".

Edi sospirò e attaccò la sua colazione.

Dalla porta spuntò la faccia pallida di Sandro.

"Non sei ancora pronta?"

"Non ne ho voglia..."

Sandro le tirò amorevolmente una ciocca di capelli.

"Andiamo, infilati il grembiule. Ho già la macchina accesa".

E anche questa volta Edi fu gentilmente costretta a sbrigarsi.

In effetti, ragionò più tardi, avrebbe fatto meglio a starsene a casa. Tanto, la maestra era così sconvolta che non aveva neanche fatto caso alle assenze.

Quel giorno Daniele aveva inventato un nuovo giochetto: era arrivato a scuola con un sacchetto pieno di pistole ad acqua e le aveva distribuite ai maschi. La lezione andava avanti normalmente quando partirono gli spruzzi. Oltretutto, le pistole erano piene di inchiostro colorato. Quando uno spruzzo verde (probabile origine: ultimo banco) andò a finire sulla faccia della maestra, lei non riuscì più a spiccicare parola. La maestra si chiamava Cinzia e quella era la sua prima classe dopo il tirocinio. In effetti, fu una vera sfortuna che le fosse capitata proprio "quella" classe. Insomma, la maestra iniziò a tremare, mentre due grossi lacrimoni le scendevano dalle guance.

Allora Edi andò su tutte le furie. È questo uno dei lati migliori di Edi: non si è mai vista una casinara come lei, ma non tollera chi passa il limite e ferisce gli altri.

Edi scattò in piedi piantandosi davanti alla classe, e i suoi polmoni formato attrice si esibirono in uno dei suoi proverbiali urli, qualcosa come

"Alloraaaa? Vogliamo finirla!"

L'urlo fece tremare qualche vetro, ma per il resto fu ignorato.

Edi ovviamente non si arrese. Sempre più stizzita, infilò la porta e si fiondò nel corridoio a passo di carica. Poco dopo andò a sbattere prorpio su chi cercava: il maestro Giovanni, insegnante di ginnastica e, pareva, fidanzato della maestra Cinzia. Senza dire parola lo condusse in classe.

Il maestro lanciò un occhiata alla sua fidanzata, quindi attraversò la classe e si fermò davanti a Daniele in silenzio.

Edi, che era accanto al maestro, vide tutta la scena. All'inizio Daniele rimase zitto, la solita espressione indifferente, guardando il pavimento. Poi, molto lentamente, prese una pistola ad acqua e la fece roteare fra le dita, una, due volte. Infine, guardò il maestro negli occhi. Uno sguardo freddo, una voce bassa. Edi ricorda ancora oggi cosa disse.

"Non preoccuparti: è solo inchiostro. Purtroppo sono ancora un bambino, e non ho una pistola vera. Sennò..." e la sua bocca si contorse in un ghigno "sta sicuro che qualcuno non unscirebbe vivo da qui".

Edi ebbe paura sul serio. Si sentiva la gola e il petto bloccati da qualcosa di simile al ghiaccio; le lacrime iniziarono a salire agli occhi. Ma Edi non si sarebbe mai arresa così facilmente: in meno di un secondo aveva inghiottito la paura e strappatto la pistola dalla mano del bambino-mostro. Un altro secondo, e la faccia di Daniele era ricoperta di inchiostro verde. Lui la guardò, allibito. Per un attimo sembrò indeciso se mettersi a piangere o picchiarla.

Poi alle spalle di Edi si levò un applauso: erano le femmine. Rimaste zitte fino a quel momento, sembrarono svegliarsi improvvisamente e iniziarono ad esultare. Cantarono la loro accusa in coro: "Mostro! Mostro!".

I maschi si alzarono, arrabbiati. Fortunatamente in quel momento suonò la campanella, e il maestro riuscì in qualche modo a spedirli tutti a mangiare. E finalmente andò a soccorrere la maestra Cinzia.


End file.
